User talk:HarryAck
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ZAFT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 22:36, March 10, 2010 My Predicitons on the Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Movie ﻿My predicition on the Gundam Seed Movie is that the Three most powerfull nations, the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb will go to war against the Labrian Works an organization that has attacked them will form the Three Nations Alliance sometime after the meeting on the moon between the leaders of the nations. Plus the Third Bloody Valentine War will erupt.﻿ Artorious and other pages Harry, the Artorious isn't a separate class of ships. We only saw the one Artorious in the movie, it belonged to the Solbraves. Don't jump the gun on edits until 00 Final Mechanics comes out. Also, you seem to have a thing where you create relevant pages, but they are pages where there is little to no detail found or pages where their details are sufficiently covered. One example is your ELS war article. Both the movie summary and the Anno Domini timeline reflect the events that happened in the conflic''. Also, some of your theories on the Volga-class ''pods are for sound odd. Now, I'm not suggesting to ban you in any way, I'm just saying to think about things and consult with senior editors first before you create an article. That's all, no big dealGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Space Force? Harry, I know that the ESF Army as a total organization existed, but theres no concreta data from the movie or elsewhere to prove that there is a branch of the ESF Army set up specifically for space combat. Likewise, there's also no indicator of any ESF Earth-based forces either. Besides, all the information that would presumably go into the ESF Army Space force has already been covered in the general ESF Army page, so there's no need to create a page for the specific space force (even though we have detailed information on the Earth Federation Space Force) because again, I just feel as tohugh it's just covering the same material. I'm not saying to delete it, but make sure if you make split pages, make sure that the info isn't already covered in detail somewhere else. Thanks!Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Then explain the Warships in space. HarryAck 04:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The warships are part of the overall ESF army. It's never stated whether or not they have a dedicated space force. We know there's a intelligence agency ,a parliament, a cabinet of advisors, the army, probably a navy but its not really specified. For now I'd say don't jump the gun with splitting pages, It's better to keep all the different taskforces within the ESF on one page until we get more information. By the way, speaking of armies, do you know anything about the Keraunos Squadron from advance of Zeta? I'd like to eventually start a article on them, but we need alot more info. Once we get more info (hopefully) I was wondering if you would be interested.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The SolBrave Squadron's Mobile Suits What is the Length of the Brave units in flight mode? Possibilities of creation of Mobile Weapons, Power-plant's for the mobile suits from the Universal Century and Anno Domini What is the possibility of creating a Minovsky-Lonceno Fusion Reactor and Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor? HarryAck 01:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I think its more realistic that suits like the Tieren are developed first. Developing a humanoid robot will probably be within the next 500 years, just maybe. Probably then a suit like the Tieren will come out. Or, if there is a investment in solar power, maybe that can semi-replace fossil fuels and possibly lead to the creation of a solar powered machine. Not necessarily a mobile suit, but something like the Union Realdo Hover TankGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 03:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Pages for individual battles Harry, personally I don't think we need to create pages on specific battles. For Unicorn, the individual battles are already told on the Third Neo Zeon War page and within the individual episode pages, so we don't need a third page that pertains to the same thing. We can simply create redirects to the same thing if someone wants to search up a specific battle. Having a page for the Battle of A Baoa Qu is justified because the information is sourced from multiple media (MSG, 0083, books, mangas, etc.). So I would say that I know you would like to contribute, but extra pages for things that have been mentioned once or twice aren't neccessary. Your thoughts?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 21:27, February 28, 2011 (UTC) About Your Edits HarryAck: I'm the Admin of G-Wiki and I've been getting some flags about your edits. From what I've seen so far, Gaeaman 788 has a valid point in a lot of the things he tried to communicate with you. While your enthusiasm is appreciated, your future edits can't be so easily tolerated. If you continue your current trends, you will be given a month block for you to reconsider your work. Nothing has happened yet because you haven't done anything major enough to warrant a ban, but you're also causing a messy trouble for some of the seniors and that's a problem. Please take greater consideration for your work, thank you. Taikage - Admin 05:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC)